


I lead, you follow

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Man from Atlantis
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M, Underwater Sex, marine character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisabeth is stressed and Mark wants to dive with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lead, you follow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Man from Atlantis, Elizabeth/Mark: Alien sex - You look like a man but there are differences.

"Elisabeth, come, dive with me."

The pencil broke in her grip. She was surprised how tense she was and how much control it took not to throw the broken pencil pieces at Mark. While she wasn't very excitable, even her reserves had a limit, she had to finish this report tomorrow. Normally she would have been long done by now, but certain data she had requested, had arrived unreasonably late after much prodding and cajoling the other research team. Now the deadline loomed and she still had to integrate the data into the report, and type it up. She felt stressed out.

"I'm sorry, Mark, but I can't. Ask Miller, he needs practice."

She managed to keep her tone civil and started editing another section of her script, broken pencil scratching across the paper.

A hand covered hers, stopping her. She took a deep breath and turned towards Mark, he was only in his swimming trunks and wet. He had been out.

"Elisabeth, Miller has gone to a meeting with CW. It is important that you come with me, now."

He tucked at her hand. Serious, otherworldly eyes imploring her to follow.

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to stave of the coming headache. She had to finish this report, but she couldn't say no to him either, least of all because he could have found another bunch of deadly body-snatching aliens, doomsday devices or megalomaniac, brainwashing scientists.

Pencil piece lain aside she rose to follow him.

"You will not need your diving-suit, the bathing suit will be enough."

Now she was mystified, but Mark wouldn't say anymore.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were down at a secluded part of the beach, away from prying eyes. The day was warm and sunny. Mark was helping her don her gear. A final check of her scuba set and they were off.

The water closed around her cutting of the cries of the sea gulls and sounds of the other people on the beach. Only the muted sound of the ocean remained.

Mark swam slowly parallel to the shore, allowing her to keep up with him easily. He didn't seem to be in a hurry, otherwise he would have had her hold on, to go at a speed even a dolphin would have trouble to retain.

They kept close to the surface and the shore, she couldn't see anything of interest. Elisabeth was just about to signal Mark to resurface with her so he could explain what was so important, when he turned around.

They floated for a few minutes, his eyes gleaming green. He was smiling. He signed to her that everything was okay and they could continue to stay down. She replied in kind, curious what he was up to, there was nothing out of ordinary here.

She didn't have to wonder for long, he came closer and finally brushing his body against her, eyes closed for a second. As much as she would have liked to continue this, she really didn't have the time and a report waiting to be finished, she also was somewhat annoyed with him. He knew how the upcoming deadline had her stressed.

As he came around for a second pass, she grabbed his shoulders, keeping him at bay. She signed for them to surface, but her suiting actions to words was interrupted by him touching her arm. Elisabeth knew it was her name he called, even so she couldn't hear him under water without special equipment. It was an unorthodox use of diving signals, but she could guess the meaning of his 'fast' and 'stay together'.

That was new. Ever since he had first asked to teach him about sex, he tried to draw out their encounters as long as possible. He could control his arousal in a way she had never seen in another creature, keeping himself on the edge till she couldn't go on anymore, often enough not finding release himself.

A hand on her breast drew her out of her memories. She had only one air tank with her, he really couldn't have planned for this to be very long.

Signing her agreement spurred him into motion. He was flush against her once more. Elisabeth was dimly aware of him spinning them around in a circle, his hands were on her breasts, her arms, her belly. They seemed to be everywhere, she behaved in kind, losing herself in a few moments of stolen pleasure.

Somehow he managed to get her out of her bathing suit without disturbing her scuba set too much. She could wonder later how he had done that, for now only feeling his skin against hers counted, keeping her legs around him. Feeling him inside her, moving against her, fast and erratic.

Keeping them more or less rooted on the spot, almost impossible to do with no solid surfaces available. She clung to him, helping with the rhythm, trying to keep breathing evenly, the gear could only compensate for so much.

Her excitement rose and finally crested, she tried to keep the feeling, prolong the ecstasy, but as always it had to end. A few last spikes of pleasure coursing through her as he slipped from her.

She held on to him, waiting for her heart slow a bit, listening to his, which had not even sped up at all. They were moving through the water, and fairly fast at that. Powerful legs working to propel them elsewhere.

Eventually he slowed down and brought them to the surface. She took the breather off, taking deep breaths of the fresh air while leaning against him.

"Elisabeth, you work too hard. I read that sex helps relaxing, you needed relaxing. Now, with your head empty, the report will be easier to write."

Smiling against his chest she didn't correct the idiom and only brought the problem she had with returning to the report to his attention.

"Mark, my bathing suit is at the bottom of the ocean, I can't go around naked in public."

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
